


oh won't you take the fall (it is me after all)

by cchascona



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cassian and Jyn need better friends, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Inspired by New Girl, Or Is It?, Pining, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchascona/pseuds/cchascona
Summary: From the looks of it, they would all be spending the night there, and about thirty minutes after the game was over, someone (Han) had suggested they bring out the whiskey and start a little game to “pass the time”.The game of course, was “7 minutes in Heaven”, and that’s how Jyn found herself locked up in a closet with her friend Cassian Andor.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848121
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73





	oh won't you take the fall (it is me after all)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsunaChinaDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsunaChinaDoll/gifts).



> The lovely [asunachinadoll](https://asunachinadoll.tumblr.com/) sent me the prompt "stranded because of weather + anything you want" and I liked it so much that I ended up writing TWO fics for it. This is the second one, the first can be found on my tumblr :)
> 
> Thank you again for sending me this prompt asunachinadoll, I hope you like this one too!

Jyn very much subscribed to the belief that if you let a group of adults together for long enough, they would regress back to their middle school selves.

The day had started off innocently enough, the whole gang getting together at Han and Leia’s to watch some football game, when sometime around half-time, a rain storm caught them by surprise. Hours later and the rain was showing no signs stopping; the wind was blowing so hard the windows were shook and rattled with the force of it, and from above they could see the streets flooding.

From the looks of it, they would all be spending the night there, and about thirty minutes after the game was over, someone (Han) had suggested they bring out the whiskey and start a little game to “pass the time”.

The game of course, was “7 minutes in Heaven”, and that’s how Jyn found herself locked up in a closet with her friend Cassian Andor. 

Since they had been pushed inside said closet by a very drunk and giggling Leia, Cassian had tried to force the door open, slamming his fist against it, begging their friends to let them out. When it became obvious it wouldn’t work, he’d moved to stand as far away from her as their limited space allowed, resolutely staring at his own shoes, and Jyn was now feeling her initial embarrassment turn into annoyance.

“Why are you being so weird about this? They’re gonna let us out in a few minutes anyway” in less than four, actually, if the watch on her phone was to be trusted. 

“I’m not being weird! I just think this is a stupid and childish, and I want no part in it” he grunted as he uselessly pulled at the handle one more time.

Usually, she’d find it hilarious to see him so worked up, especially over something as silly and inconsequential as this, but she was a bit offended (and honestly, a little hurt) that he seemed to find the idea of kissing her so appalling. 

_Whatever,_ she thought, rolling her eyes and blowing a strand of hair away from her face. Clearly, Cassian had had some of his buttons pushed tonight, and if he was going to refuse to talk about it t, then Jyn would do what she does best in these situations.

She was going to make it worse.

She came closer to him, her face mere inches away from his, and Cassian visibly panics.

“Come on, Cassian, is just a stupid game. Just kiss me, and it’ll be over”

“Are you insane? I’m not going to kiss you” he sounded mortified at the mere idea.

“Why not? It’s not going to mean anything - ”

“I’m not doing that - ” she could see it, his self control slipping, the anger more transparent in his voice. It would only take one more push...

“Man, what the hell is wrong with you?! Just kiss me already!”

“No! Not like _this_!”

It was like the entire world came to screeching halt, along with Jyn’s heart. She saw the moment he realized what he’s just said, the way he opened and closed his mouth several times, like he was trying to swallow the words back inside. 

“Cassian, what do you mean - ”

The closet door busted open, the hallway light invading the small space and hurting Jyn’s eyes. 

“Your time is up, love birds!” her eyes were still to unused to the clarity to properly distinguish who it is, but the voice was undeniably Bodhi’s, and he was obviously very drunk.

Before she could react, Cassian was already slipping away back to the party, without another word and without looking back at her.

\----------

Cassian was avoiding her, she was sure of it. He had been, since the moment they’d been allowed out of that damned closet, sticking around with Kes and Kay in the kitchen, while she talked in the living room talking with Shara and Amilyn. Nothing about his demeanour indicated there was anything wrong, but Jyn still found it suspicious how he always seemed to be looking elsewhere whenever she tried to make eye contact with him..

Or maybe it was all in her head and she was just reading too much into what he’d said in the closet, because no one else seemed to think there was anything wrong going on. Or maybe they were just too drunk to notice. Hard to say. 

Somewhere around midnight the rain started to die down and the water in the streets subsided, enough so that Jyn decided it was worth risking walking the three block walk to her home, instead of spending the night at someone else’s apartment crammed with another nine people.

Leia and Bodhi were trying to talk her out of it, or at least to take an uber, when Cassian came up from behind them, hands inside his pockets.

“I could walk you home” he offers with a small smile. It made sense, really, as he lives just two blocks away from Jyn’s place, and Jyn knows a truce when she sees one, so she accepts it. 

Outside, there were puddles everywhere and a slight drizzle was still falling, but the street lights were reflecting on the wet pavement, giving the night an pretty, ethereal look, that Jyn would have appreciated a lot more if it weren’t for the the chill in the air making her shiver. 

Cassian was keeping her at arm’s length the whole way, the silence between not necessarily unusual, because neither of them liked small talk, but it was awkward, lingering heavily between them because they knew they weren’t talking _on purpose_. 

Not a moment too soon, they reach her place, and Jyn is relieved t get to her place. When she reached for her bag to grab her keys, she felt hands on her waist, spinning her around and pressing her up against the door, and suddenly Cassian was kissing her. 

He kissed like a man starved, his hands touching her everywhere, pulling her as close to him as possible, and if it weren't for his arms around her body she might have fallen to ground from the way her knees were buckling. She felt a wave of heat building up inside of her, and her arms moved to curl around his neck on their own accord, deepening the kiss and trying to chase the feeling building up. 

When it was all becoming too much, he broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air, foreheads touching. After several moments she’d uselessly spent willing her head to stop spinning, she felt him straightening up and away from her, and she forced herself to open her eyes and face him.

He was looking at her like no one had before.

“I meant something like this” 

It is all he says, before turning around and practically running away from her, disappearing into the night leaving her alone with her still frantic heart.

It had started to rain again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, and please, drop a comment telling me what you think! I'm on [tumblr](https://eatsleepandsing.tumblr.com/) if you guys want to talk
> 
> Fic title inspired by the song I'd be Lying, by Greg Laswell


End file.
